The Descendants of Hagfiends: The Quest
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: What Otulissa learns from a blue owl isn't expected - a new species of owl. Now the Band and Coryn must go deep within the Middle Kingdom in search of the descendants of the Hagfiends. But the Pure Ones also seek the new species for their own purpose.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(In this fan fiction, Coryn ****never**** died.)**

"What?" Soren asked, demanding that Coryn repeat what he had just told the Band.

"There is another race of owls, somewhat like the blue owls that we have encountered before," Coryn sighed, he perched himself on what he considered a comfy spot in his hollow. He had enough patience to answer the Band's questions. The barn owl slowly looked at all of them, most of them had their beaks wide open with shock.

"H-How can that be?" Digger, the burrowing owl who usually tried keeping the peace, asked in disbelief, "How do you know?"

Coryn's gaze fell upon Digger, a knowing look in his eyes, "Otulissa told me. She had met a blue owl on…" he hesitated for a moment, about to reveal something that none of them would expect, "…her journey to learn more about them - which occurred a couple nights ago. He had told her about them, the other species of owl lives deeper within the Middle Kingdom."

"What exactly did the owl tell her?" Gylfie, the elf owl and the only calm one at the moment, asked, her gaze was clouded with slight confusion as she assessed the situation.

"That the other species can…" Coryn trailed off, unable to continue. Silence filled the hollow, and finally someone spoke.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY! THE SUSPENSE IS HORRIBLE!" Twilight bellowed, every owl in the hollow, except for Coryn, looked at him in surprise.

"Like I was saying," Coryn began again, his gaze shifted to the entrance of the hollow when a female spotted owl fluttered in.

"Did you tell them yet?" Otulissa asked, her eyes flickered across the owls in the king's hollow who looked at her with a questioning look, she let out a rather loud sigh, "I guess not."

"Continue," Twilight urged Coryn, unable to keep in the excitement of a new species of owls.

Coryn simply nodded and took a deep breath and began once more, "They're like hagsfiends and the blue owls in a way, they can change their appearance, do natchmagen, or so Otulissa told me, and -" he hesitated once more and Twilight gave him an impatient look and he finally managed to say, "- manipulate fire and water."

Eglantine, who had asked to come along, gasped in shock. Soren cast a glance at his sister who gave a slightly sheepish grin and motioned for their nephew to continue.

"They're completely harmless," Otulissa insisted, before she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper: "Not that I've met them…"

"Wait - you _don't _know if they're harmless?" it was now Coryn's turn to be surprised.

Otulissa seemed to shrink at the king's outrage, "..No."

"May I suggest something?" Digger suggested, all of their gazes traveled to the small owl, "How about we go on… how shall I say this? A quest to find out if these new species of owls are good or bad?"

"I'm in," Eglantine piped up, "I'd love to meet these new owls!"

"I'm in too," Twilight agreed, the great grey ruffled up his feathers, "I'll take on any challenge that you throw at me!"

"Although I don't like this suggestion at all…" Otulissa pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "But I'd want to go too."

Soren and Coryn looked at each other and they both knew what they were going to do, Soren nodded and Coryn cleared his throat and announced, "It has been decided by everyone that we shall go meet this new species of owls!"

A chorus of cheers erupted from the Chaw of Chaws and Twilight flew out of the hollow and began one of his chants again, but this time the Band was too excited to really hear what he was singing about.

If Twilight hadn't been so caught up in his chants, or if any of the other owls looked outside of the hollow, they'd see a barn owl, whose name the hatchlings dreaded whenever a story was told about her.

Her eyes darkened with the realization of a new species of owl, ones who would help her take over the Great Tree, and their inhabitants, and perhaps the entire world.

She'd get her son back, and force him to join the Pure Ones and rule it along with her - even if it was the last thing that she did.

She spread open her wings and took off into the night, an evil, vicious, and cruel plan forming inside of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyra glanced up at the full moon, the moonbeams seemed to dance across her feathers as she outstretched her wings towards the becoming light.

"I shall find them first," she cooed, "For you, Kludd. I shall get our son back, and take over the Great Tree with the help of those… creatures."

The wind picked up and whistled through her feathers, she took this as an answer from her beloved deceased mate.

"Yes, of course, dear. I shall be careful," the moon-faced owl nodded, "After all, we do not need them catching us."

The breeze zipped in reply.

"Ah, yes, well, first -" Nyra injected a cruel laugh "-I shall go find them. This shall certainly be difficult… But once I find them, _oh_!"

She let out a shrill cry and flapped her feathered wings and took flight into the night. The shadows wrapped around the female bird, and cloaked her with darkness..

Soren blinked open his eyes, he blinked into the darkness of his hollow. Peli and the chicks were no where in sight, he soon realized as his gaze adjusted to the dark.

Slightly in a daze, he stumbled out of his hollow, and sat on his perch and peered out over the crashing waves below.

"Soren!" he heard Gylfie's voice call out from behind him. He whipped around instantly and seen the little elf owl flutter down and joined him on his perch. "Coryn said that we should get ready for departure soon."

"Departure for where?" he said rather stupidly.

Gylfie, probably being the most patient out of the entire band, shook her head slightly and let out a small sigh, "You know… to the Sixth Kingdom? To find those owls?"

"_Oh,_" he said, suddenly remembered what they had talked about in Coryn's hollow just the other night.

"We'll need to bring some battle claws," Gylfie continued, "Or else Twilight won't let us heard the end of how we might suddenly get attacked and… well… we all know what he's going to do."

"Yea," he meekly nodded. He then noticed Gylfie stare blankly out into the night sky, where the full moon illuminated them. The stars twinkled like they did almost every other night.

"Gylfie? What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I just… feel like something… will go horribly wrong." She let out a soft sigh and looked innocently at her best friend. Soren instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, Gylfie, Nyra won't be there! She couldn't possibly know about them," he said, nodding, as if to agree with his comment.

"That's what I'm afraid of… in a way…" she sighed.

"Pardon?" Soren inspected her eyes, trying to find out if she actually thought that Nyra would be there.

"Oh, nothing! Let's get ready, already!" she hooted and fluttered off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The barn owl felt someone's wing prod him in the side. He rolled over, ignoring it. The prodding continued. Suddenly he felt a jab of pain, he instantly sat up right and stared at Eglantine.

"Aunty!" he said in dismay, "Why'd you have to do that?"

"You may be the king, Coryn, but you shouldn't sleep in! And at this time! It's nearly time for us to leave!"

"Oh," he said, and fluttered open his wings. He began to preen them, "Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, it looks like you've lost a feather," she informed him.

"WHAT?" he gasped, and looked closely at his wing. He could heard his aunt laughing.

"I - can't - believe - you - fell - for - that!" she said in-between giggles.

"Eglantine!" he nearly erupted in her face, although she kept on laughing.

This resulted in a fight, however, and the Band had just happened to come "pick them up" and broke up the fight.

"Time to go," Soren said, and swivelled his head to look at Otulissa, "I think that you should lead the way."

"Me?" the spotted owl said frantically, hopefully looking at the other owls in the burrow, but they simply shook their heads, "Oh… all right. Let's go!"

She lead the way out the hollow, and the others followed. Little did they know, that they were being stalked by the Pure Ones…


End file.
